


Danganronpa: TF Happy Havoc!

by FruitFrakker



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, No Fandom
Genre: Inflation, Transformation, blueberry inflation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-17 00:43:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21045488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FruitFrakker/pseuds/FruitFrakker
Summary: Monokuma has a different... kinkier plan in store for the 78th Class of Hope's Peak Academy, and it's up to Naegi Makoto to figure out the culprit before all his female friends are... 'objectified'. Series of Inflation/Transformation Scenarios, on going.





	1. Aoi Donut

_Hiya perverts! It’s your good pal Monokuma here! As I’m sure you’re all well aware, puberty, or, upupupu~, puBEARty, can be an awkward time for all growing young adults. The inevitable metamorphosis of the body, the awakening of primal lust, the stirring of one’s loins~...Ooooh, just thinking about it all gets me worked up~._

  


_So what better way to celebrate our young, precious symbols of hope than involuntary body mutilation and sexual humiliation? I mean hey, that’s what you’re all here for right? Besides, this is all fiction based on fiction, so that’s like, twice as fictional, no, an ORDER OF MAGNITUDE more fictional! So don’t worry your pretty little heads about jerking it to cartoon teenagers. I’m sure you’re all nice, moral people in person, upupupu~._

  


_Well, I’m about all done wasting your time for now. I mean, you’ve probably already skimmed down to see that swimmer bitch get a huge badonkadonk by now anyways. But if you haven’t guessed, this series is gonna contain some real fucked up shit; well maybe not by DeviantArt standards but I guess that’s what the world’s come to. Also SPOILER ALERT, there’s gonna be spoilers! Bet you didn’t see that one coming!_

  


_But enough of me blabbing! It’s DESPAIR TIME!_

  


*****

  


**CHAPTER ONE START: OF DESPAIR AND DONUTS**

  


_”Th-think he’s dead? I-I can’t..._ stand _dead bodies!”_

  


_”Dibs on his stuff if he is though!”_

  


Distant noises surrounded Makoto, finally coming into focus as he emerged from deep slumber towards lucidity. Eyes still shut, he felt a pressure against his wrist.

  


“He isn’t dead. He has a pulse; it’s slow, but he should come to eventually.”

  


Makoto’s eyes flickered open, letting in the sight of the silvery indigo haired woman , dressed in purple suit and leather gloves, hunched over him. “As expected; it seems he was merely given a stronger sedative than the rest of us, assuming that was what rendered us unconcious.”

  


Makoto lifted his head up slowly, wiping the crusties from his eyes as he began to compose himself. “W-what happened? Is this... Hope’s Peak Academy? What’s... going on here?”

  


“We don’t know. We woke up here, the same as you. It appears to be a classroom, or at least was intended to be. Here,” she said, offering him her gloved hand.

  


Makoto tentatively grabbed it, groaning as he slowly lifted himself up. “Uh... ‘we’?” He asked, finally taking note of his surroundings and the people milling about the room, all appearing to be girls. In front of him, besides the girl immediately attending to him, was a purple haired girl, wearing large round framed glasses and a relatively conservative purple Schoolgirl’s outfit, clutching her hands apprehensively; beside her was a girl whose gettup could be described as ‘punk rock chic’, a purposefully disheveled uniform with tattered, mismatched stockings, her long wild dark purple hair highlighted in various shades of blue and violet and done up into a pair of horns atop her head. She yawned.

  


“Wakey wakey sleepyhead! You’re the last one up! Ibuki Mioda’s the name by the way! The Ultimate Musician!” She struck a boastful pose.

  


“A-and I’m.. T-toko Fukawa...” The purple haired chick stuttered, nervously playing with one of her braids. “N-not like it matters or anything, just Ultimate Writing Prodigy and all, whatever that means...”

  


_Ultimates... Students with supreme potential talent, scouted and handpicked for full-ride enrollment at Hope’s Peak Academy..._ “Oh, so you’re all Hope’s Peak students too... I’m Makoto Naegi, but I’m afraid I’m just the Ultimate Luck..” he chuckled nervously.

  


“It would appear so...” the taciturn girl said, scanning the room. “We should all be enrolled at Hope’s Peak. Something is... off though. Kyoko Kirigiri, and I’m afraid I can’t remember what my Ultimate Talent is.”

  


“You can say that again,” Makoto said, rubbing his brown hair to fight off lingering grogginess. “Pretty intense orientation they’ve got here.”

  


Kyoko shook her head. “It’s more than that. There seems to be.. things missing, or out of place.”

  


“Hm?” Makoto murmured. Something did feel wrong, beyond the obvious, but he couldn’t place his finger on it. “What do you mean?”

  


“...Nevermind for now,” Kyoko said, dismissing the thought. “Let’s introduce you to the others.”

  


“Uh, alright...” Makoto said, following her lead across the room. His wits now more about him, he could make out the room in more detail. The room appeared, as Kyoko had said, to have a been a classroom, but all the desks had been pushed off in a jumble to one side, save a few that had been pressed together and covered in cloth. Two well-tanned, athletic looking girls stood at one end, chatting around a water cooler.

  
“Woooooow~!” The smaller one, dressed in a white tank, red jacket and daisy dukes, said with wide eyed wonder. “You can bench press 300 pounds!? That’s amazing!” Her brunette ponytail wiggled excitedly.

  


The taller one, dressed in a white untucked blouse and short red skirt, chuckled as she brushed her own messy brown bangs. “It’s nothing, really. You need that kind of upper body strength for the kinda stuff I do; whether it’s punching a dude’s lights out or working a hobby horse.”

  


“I mean, swimming requires a strong upper body too, it’s just I mainly focus on endurance and cardio,” the girl glanced away, somewhat flustered. “I wish I had muscles like you, or...”

  


“Oh hey!” the apparent gymnast-slash-boxer said upon noticing Makoto, pushing her knuckle into her hip. “Sleeping Beauty finally decided to wake up! How’s it hanging dude?”

  


“Uh, fine I guess? My name’s Makoto Naegi, and I-”

  


“Akane Owari, Ultimate Gymnast,” She said, extending a muscular arm in a handshake. “But Mixed Martial Arts is my real passion. Pleasure to meet’cha!” Makoto nervously accepted the handshake, losing feeling in his fingers from her tight grip. Makoto couldn’t help but notice that several buttons of Akane’s blouse were undone, leaving little of her ‘ample’ form to the imagination. “And my new friend here is Aoi Asahina, Ultimate Swimming Pro!”

  


Aoi nodded her head vigorously, her face making a cute pout. “Call me Aoi or Hina, I go by both. My favorite food in the world is doughnuts!”

  


“Heh, that seems.. interesting for someone so athletic,” Makoto mused.

  


“It isn’t really;” She said, shaking her head. “I work out everyday so I need lots of carbs. I drink protein shakes too of course, but doughnuts are like totes my weakness I could eat them every day for the rest of my life and never get tired of it!”

  


“Bleh, screw protein shakes;” Akane said dismissively. “You should get protein from the source: MEAT. Warm, tender, juicy...” She began to visibly salivate at the thought.

  


“Hehehe, well, I’ll leave you two to debate this amongst yourselves...” Makoto said, scooting away. “Got a few others to talk to...”

  


Escaping the conversation with Kyoko in tow, Makoto made is way down the table to the remaining group of students; two seemingly in deep conversation while a third slumped disinterestedly against the wall.  
  


“Oooh~!” one of the girls gasped, a platinum blonde dressed up like a Disney princess in a jade dress. “You must be one of those ‘High Rollers’ I’ve heard so much about! How exciting! I wish I could visit one of our country’s casinos, but sadly, but sadly, mother and father do no not approve...”

  


The girl she was speaking to, a pale-skinned gothic lolita wearing an elegant, frilly black dress, giggled into her hand. “Please, I would trade my life of adventure in a heartbeat to live in the lap of luxury in a European palace like yourself.” She twirled her finger around one of her long raven ringlets. “Frankly, I envy you.”

  


“All of you are wasting your breath,” the sullen, bespeckled swordswoman finally spoke, looking at the two out of the corner of her eye. “This isn’t a friendly get together; we’ve been kidnapped. The captors will probably appear soon to make their demands. Also,” she turned to eye Makoto. “We have an interloper.”

  


“Uh, hi,” he began somewhat startled. “I’m Makoto Naegi, nice to meet you.”

  


“Oh my goodness!” the blonde said, holding her hand to her mouth, her blue eyes fluttering. “I am terribly sorry! Please allow me to introduce myself.” She straightened the green bow in her hair before placing her hands on her skirted hips. “I am Sonia Nevermind, Crown Princess of the Principality of Novoselic.”

  


“That’s... impressive,” Makoto said nervously, scratching his cheek. The goth straightened her red necktie, clearing her throat. “Celestia Ludenburg, the Ultimate Gambler, at your service.” She curtseyed, running one of her extended fingernails across the trim of her Hime cut. Despite her pleasantries, there was a predatory glimmer in her crimson eyes that made Makoto uneasy.

  


“Peko Pekoyama, Ultimate swordsman and Yakuza enforcer,” the silver haired girl said curtly, toying with one of her pigtails while pressing her other arm against her black dress and red neckerchief. She glared at him in suspicion with her own set of red eyes.

  


“I don’t believe,” she said, adjusting her glasses, “that you’ve mentioned your _own_ Ultimate Talent.”

  


“Y-yeah,” Makoto stuttered, finding it hard to form words under her withering gaze. “About that-”

  


“LADIES AND GENTLEMAN!” A loud, obnoxious voice filled the room over a PA system. “Pleeeease turn your attention to the center of the room!” The fluorescent bulbs dimmed, a set of spotlights emerging from the ceiling , circling round the center. “Drumroll please!” On cue the sound of snare drums filled the room. Despite himself, Makoto, and everyone else, was drawn to the circling lights. As the roll reached its crescendo, a hatch opened in the ceiling, and out popped.. a toy bear?

  


A weird, monochromatic bear, all white on one side and black on the other, save for sinister red eye on its dark half. The toy (it had to be a toy, right?) stood only a couple of feet tall, but appeared fully articulate looking around the room to eye its transfixed audience, before placing its hand to its belly and letting out a cackle.

  


“I know, I know! You’re all speechless, STUNNED, to be in the presence of the great MONOKUMA!” it said with another laugh. “But pleeease, don’t bee shy! As your Headmaster it’d be unBEARable if we didn’t all get along!”

  


“H-headmaster?” Toko stuttered. “That... _thing’s_ supposed to be our headmaster?”

  


“Also did that toy just make a ‘bear’ pun?” Ibuki said, cocking an eyebrow. “Seriously?”  
  


“Grrr~,” Monokuma growled, raising his fists in the air. “I’ll have you know I’m neither a _thing_ nor a _toy_! I’m an advanced robotic bear, as well as you Headmaster, and I demand an appropriate level of respect!”

  


“Your our Headmaster, you say,” Kyoko said, rubbing her chin. “Why all this subterfuge then? Rendering us unconscious, placing us... here.” She gestured with her gloved hand.

  


“Ahem~,” The bear cleared his throat, slightly annoyed. “In due time, my dearies. I’m gettin’ to the exposition here! I even have a treat prepared for when I finish ‘orienting’ you.” He snapped his fingers; at his command, dozens of platter of food fell from the ceiling, clattering against the prepared tables. Each plate was covered in an assortment of snacks and sweets; pizzas, nachos, hot wings, candy, even-

  


“Doooonuts~!” Aoi said with wide eyes, already salivating at the sight.

  


“Food ain’t gonna change the fact you trapped us here, dumb ass!” Akane shouted. “Though it... does all look good...”

  


“The intellectually challenged gymnast is correct,” Celes said in agreement. “It will take much more than a little junk food to make us comfortable being held as your prisoners.”

  


“Prisoners?” The bear said, feinging surprise. “Oh no, no no no no. You have it all wrong. I’m not imprisoning you, I’m _protecting_ you.”

  


“Protecting us,” Peko scoffed, leaning forward from the wall. “I cannot speak for the rest of you, but I need no protection.” She slung out the scabbard of her katana in a threatening gesture.

  


Monokuma growled, throwing up his arms. “You just don’t get it, do ya? None of this generation does! You all head off all cocksure of yourselves when WHAM; universe knocks you down a peg! Obliterates ya! Grinds your bones to dust and dashes your memory to the four winds!” He cleared his throat. “What I’m saying is, I’m here to protect you from _yourselves_.”

  


“O-ourselves?” Makoto stuttered, not grasping the meaning behind his words. Monokuma sighed, pacing back and forth in the center of the room.

  


“There’s been a bit of a change in the school’s curriculum, you see. In the past, our program

was designed to bring out, mmm, the most deviant, antisocial behavior in our student body, all to see how much it’d take to push society's brightest stars to commit murder; a Mutual Killing Game, if you will~.”

  


The faces in the room went white at his explanation. “M-mutual Killing?” Toko stuttered. “Wh-what’s that supposed to mean?!”

  


“We’re supposed to... kill one another?” Sonia said, her eyes wide and fearful.

  


“Hold on, _hold on_, I wasn’t finished yet!” Monokuma shouted, wagging his finger. “But _then_, I had a change of heart. You see, killing people is like breaking a toy. Sure it’s _totally cool_ when you do it, but then it’s useless to you! And I’m running so low on new toys nowadays... So, henceforth! As long as I am your Headmaster, no one shall die at my school!”

  


“Well that certainly alleviates my fears,” Celes sarcastically spat. “And for how long will we be held here? The rest of our lives?”

  


“Oh no, dear~,” Monokuma said, waving his arm. “One single week, just to ensure you don’t succumb to your own deviant natures, ~upupupupu. I even have a reward at the end, to split with those who make it.”

  


“ ‘Those who make it’,” Kyoko repeated to herself. “And what do we need to do in order to, ‘make it’?”

  


“Why, following my rules of course! Pretty simple things really, but the consequences _can_ be severe. Things like, ‘don’t run in the halls’, ‘don’t play loud music’, ‘don’t stay out past midnight’, ‘don’t-’”

  


“_Mmmchmmmchmmmch~_”

  


Monokuma cleared his throat at the sound of chewing. “... ‘Don’t eat food that you’re not supposed to’... Oh dear.. dear oh dear...” He clucked his tongue, shaking his head.

  


All eyes in the room fell on the source of the munching; Asahina, who’d drifted off to the confections table and had begun stuffing her face with donuts.

  


“Whagh?” Aoi said with a shrug, her cheeks filled with bits of pastry. She swallowed them down in one gulp. “You said they were for us, right?”

  


“Yes, for when I was _done speaking_! I’m afraid you’ll have to be an example for what happens when any of you brats step out of line. Buckle up kiddies! It’s **PUNISHMENT TIME!**”

  


**PUNISHMENT TIME START**

  


_Punishment time?_ Aoi stuffed another doughnut, a custard berliner, into her mouth, splattering some of the innards against her face. _What’s that supposed to mean?_ She lapped up the filling around her lips, but was annoyed to find the greasy stickiness still remained.

  


The group stared nervously at the disobedient girl, in the pits of their stomachs knowing something awful was about to occur. “H-hina,” Makoto sputtered. “I really think you should stop.”

  


“Pfft, it’s already too late to do anything, dummy!” The robot bear cackled. “Might as well let her enjoy it while she’s still blissfully, idiotically unaware.”

  


“Yeah, I mean, it’s just doughnuts; what’s the big deal? Though...” she ran a hand across her cheek. “Why’s my face so sticky?”

  


“H-heh,” Toko nervously chuckled. “Little Ms. P-piggy got donuts all over her face...”

  


“No, I don’t think it’s that simple,” Kyoko said. “Look at her skin more closely.”

  


“Hmm?” Aoi said, stroking her fingers across her cheeks. Sure enough, her already tan face was turning into a rich, golden brown. But more than that, her skin was beginning to be coated in a reflective sheen, spreading along with the new skin tone down her cheeks and neck.

  


“Ewwww,” Ibuki said, sticking out her tongue. “Her face is _so_ sweaty and gross.”

  


“Hey!” Akane interjected. “Sweat is awesome! It means you're pumped up and making gains!”

  


“Y-yeah, what Ms. Piggy-Two said!” Toko said, somewhat surprised to find herself agreeing with that musclehead. “D-don’t you dare diss us... gross, oily girls like that!”

  


“I don’t think that’s sweat...” Kyoko mused as Aoi began to pick at her face.

  


“W-why am I so sticky...” Aoi muttered aloud, feeling the itch, oiliness spread over her collarbone and down her breasts and arms. She scratched at her arms and was shocked to find flakes of glazed sugar peeling off like sunburnt skin. “But I... I didn’t get any doughnut mess on my arms, did I?”

  


“Oh dear,” Monokuma said, feigning concern. “It seems like little Miss Airhead is too much of a dolt to figure out what’s happening. Either that or she’s a _total_ slob!” He said with a cackle.

  


“Is it really that obvious though?” Sonia said tentatively. “I’ll admit I’m not the most knowledgeable in medicine, but I studied under the court physician for several years and never heard of such a condition as this.”

  


“Allergies, perhaps?” Celes mused. “Quite a peculiar reaction if so...”

  


Monokuma let out an exasperated sigh. “Man, you kids today; absolutely, positively no imagination whatsoever! Does anyone have an idea what’s happening to Ms. Asahina?”

  


Makoto gulped. “I... have an inkling.” Kyoko nodded in silent agreement.  
  


Aoi bit her lip as the grimey glaze of sugar ran down her thighs and calves, adjusting herself uncomfortably as her oily skin chafed against her clothes. “What... what is it then?” Aoi said, leaning back against the food table as a pressure began to build in her stomach.

  


“I don’t think you’d believe me if I told you, but...” Makoto twiddled his thumbs nervously. “I think you’re turning into a doughnut.”

  


“DING DING DING!” Monokuma shouted, confetti bursting from the ceiling. “We have a winner! Give the boy a cigar!”

  


“Ridiculous,” said Peko, crossing her arms in front of her. “ I have seen many odd and unsavory things in my life, but a girl becoming a pastry? Don’t be absurd.”

  


“Y-yeah!” Aoi agreed. She placed a hand against her stomach, which felt uncomfortably full. She noted with alarm that it was damp with that same sugary glaze that seemed to coat her entire body. Her white shirt clung to the sticky contours of her body, and she had to slowly peel it upwards so that she could better rub her belly. “Maybe I ate a few too many doughnuts. Doesn’t mean I’m turning into one!”

  


Monokuma waddled up behind her as she continued to massage her belly. “Wow, you really must be an _excellent_ swimmer, Ms. Asahina. Because you are in de-NILE!” The robotic bear leaned forward and prodded the sticky swimmer in one of her thighs, just below her cutoff jeans, the trim having become gunked up with glazing. Aoi yelped and backed away, but not before the students got a view of Monokuma’s finger sinking an inch or so into her surprisingly soft flesh.

  


The bear held the finger to his mouth and licked at the sweet sticky residue. “Mmmm! If you’re not turning turning into a delicious pastry, then how do you explain those sugary buns of yers?”

  


Aoi didn’t reply at first. Just looked in shock at the spot in her thigh that Monokuma had poked. The indent of his finger remained for one, two, three seconds before her fading to a slight dimple. “I… I…” she stammered, trying to make sense of what was happening to her. “Those doughnuts must have been high in calories, or something, that’s all!” She looked up to the other students for reassurance, but was dismayed to see only uncertainty on their faces. “I’ve just gained a few pounds! Nothing I can’t swim off!”

  


Akane scoffed sympathetically. “Girl, believe me I know what it’s like to work up a hunger, but ya can’t just fill it with empty carbs. Gotta get some protein in you, man!”

  


“Oh, honey,” said Monokuma with a sigh. “Making you a bit of a chubster would be a mean prank. But I promise you - this is much. Much. _Cruller_. Pufufufufufu.”

  


The pressure was getting very uncomfortable now, and Aoi reached down with both hands to rub her stomach. She gave another cry of alarm when she felt how _soft_ her belly had become, her fingers sinking into her flesh in much the same way that Monokuma’s finger had done with her thigh. She grit her teeth, tasting that same sugary glazing in her mouth.

  


“It’s f-fine,” she grimaced, reaching back to stroke her brunette ponytail nervously. “It’s just… it’s just a little…”

  


But her words were interrupted by the feel of her belly pressing outwards against her remaining hand. At the same time, her sugary thighs seemed to plump ever so slightly, the fabric of her daisy dukes digging into the flesh. Everyone in the room gasped, but none louder than Aoi herself.

  


“Ohmigod!” she shouted. “This isn’t happening! No no no no no!”

  


“Come on now...” Monokuma waggled his finger. “There’s no use fighting this _literally_ delicious despair you’ve fallen into. Might as well enjoy it! Here, have some, you love these remember?” He grabbed another cream filled donut from the table and shoved it into her face.

  


“No! Get away from m-mmph!” She tried to yell at him but her words were cut off by a wave of deep fried dough rammed into her open mouth. She coughed and gagged and chewed as fast as she could. “Help! Help mmmph!” Another handful of cream filled delights were shoved into her mouth, hot on the heels of the last batch. She staggered backwards, chewing and swallowing furiously, her belly giving a jiggling shudder with each bite. “No… *huff* … no more!”

  


“D-don’t act like you’re all... helpless or something!” Toko spat. “Lotta guys out there who’d love to perv o-on cute, slutty chubby girls like you! A-at least you got that going for you!”  
  


“Toko!” Makoto responded, somehow shocked at her flippancy. “How can you say that about Hina! Look what’s happening to her!”

  


“I mean, it c-can’t be helped can it?” She said, pressing her fingers together. “She broke the rules, a-and now she’s paying for it. Nothing we could do about it..”

  


“Indeed,” Kyoko nodded solemnly. “What is happening now goes far beyond science as we know it. Trying to intervene would only endanger her as well as ourselves. We... must wait and observe.”

  


“Kyoko...” Makoto said, his voice failing as the eyes of the room fell back on Aoi, who was moaning softly, massaging her swollen belly. It was quite distended and flanked by chubby, glistening love handles, rolling over the lip of her creaking short shorts and riding her white tanktop further and further up her torso. Her bosom jiggled and gurgled as well as it began to fill, spots of glaze staining through her top where her nipples rubbed against it. She gave one an exploratory tweak, eliciting an involuntary moan of pleasure.

  


“Gaaaaawwwd~,” She moaned, a hand reaching down to stroke her widening thighs and calves. “When does this staaaaahp?”

  


Monokuma tittered to himself. “Stop? _Stop?_ Who said anything ‘bout stopping? World’s largest donut or bust, Baby!” He screeched, slapping her on the ass.

  


“Unnnf~!” she moaned, rubbing her plump, tender ass, the top of her buttcheeks beginning to roll over the lip of her jeans. The seams began to tatter and fray as her thighs and hips widened further. “Why...” she stuttered, grabbing at her bulging stomach. “Why are you doing this to me?”

  


“‘Doing this to you’? HA!” he bear cackled, slapping her sugar encrusted belly “You did this to yourself, sister! Had to be a big ol’ piggy, well, not literally, we’re not at _that_ part yet.”

  


“Leave her alone!” Makoto shouted stepping forward from the crowd, eliciting shocked looks at his defiance. Kyoko tried to grab his arm to pull him back, but he shook it off. “I dunno... whether or not she deserves to be punished, but you can’t treat her like this! L-like an object!”

  


Monokuma turned from the bloating girl to face the lone boy, his grin widening as he pointed at him with an outstretched claw. “Disrespecting yah elders, eh? This generation really is goin’ down the crapper! If we don’t humiliate the trouble makers, how will any of you become proper adults?”

  


Makoto tried to utter a response, but words failed him. “Honestly though~,” Monokuma snickered, drawing closer to the boy. “Perhaps your interest in her is less noble than you’d like us to believe. Maybe you just want a slice of that glazed, doughy ass, upupupu~,” he giggled, sticking his claw dangerously close to his crotch.

  


Makoto sheepishly drew backwards into the rest of the group, a blush on his face. What, did the bear _really_ think he’d want to... do anything with her in this shape? With those chunky hips, enormous stomach, jiggling spherical tits, cute frightened face... M-maybe there was something to it, but no! He couldn’t be having these feelings about her like this! She was basically being tortured! But... he couldn’t help it if it was making him a bit hot...

  


Hot? He wiped his hand across his brow, feeling it dripping with sweat. D-damnit, was his... ‘excitement’ that noticeable? But then he noticed the other guests, their faces beading with sweat as well, many fanning their faces or panting.

  


“Ick, who turned on the heater?” Ibuki whined.

  


“I concur,” Celes said with gritted teeth, eyeliner beginning to run down her annoyed face from the moist heat. “This air is messing with my complexion.”

  


Monokuma gestured rudely at the complaints. “Eh, quit your bitching, kiddos! It’s all part of the process!”

  


Aoi moaned, rubbing her rotund stomach with one hand and her bosom with the other. Her tank had retreated from her gravid belly to cover only her breasts, but their increasing size and greasiness ensured her flesh was bared for all to see. She accidentally brushed a dark brown nipple, squirting out a bit of glaze. She bit her lip at the sense of pleasure. “P-process?” She finally stuttered. “W-what process?”

  


“Why, baking you of course!” He said cheerfully, pressing a button on a remote he’d seemingly pulled out of nowhere. Suddenly the floor below and the ceiling above Hina became transparent, revealing the red-hot irons of an electric range. “I mean, what can you do with an uncooked donut! Hahahah~”

  


“I’m not a do-UMMMPH!” Aoi was halted mid sentence as her stomach gurgled, and then steadily began to rise, not just outward but upward as well. In a matter of seconds the short girl was an inch taller, then another. Her increasingly pudgy arms grabbed at her lower gut, which was itself sinking toward her cramped crotch and chubby legs, as if it would somehow stop her from being stretched out. She gasped as she realized even her doughy face had expanded; she brought a hand up to feel a set of fuller cheeks and plumper lips, all covered in the same sugary glaze.

  


“What’s.. gonna happen-”

  


Her words were silenced by the crackling rip of her thighs finally tearing her daisy dukes asunder, hundreds of pieces falling to the ground around her. The only thing protecting her modesty between her titanic thighs was a pair of white panties, so stretched out and and soaked through with greasy glaze that they left precious little to the imagination. She staggered backward, her face frozen in horror as her hands explored the doughy expanse of her body, though they reached less and less as her forearms continued to widen, preparing to fuse with her torso.

  


The reflective sheen of her belly’s glazing was intense; reflecting not just the lights but a decent image of the transfixed students as well, distorted only by her navel and the cracks between the flakes of glaze. Ibuki approached curiously, staring at her warped image around Aoi’s navel like it were a fun house mirror. She dug a finger into her belly button and pulled out a dab of glaze, which she licked up.

  


“Wow, the bear wasn’t kiddin’,” Ibuki said, lapping it up. “She really is a donut...”

  


“Staaaaaahp...~” Aoi moaned, as much from pleasure as discomfort now. “Pwease.. you’ve... you’ve got tooOOOPF~!” She’d accidently backed into the food table, her ass and rounded back easily sliding a good half foot or so onto the countertop. She tried to move herself forward but her thighs wouldn’t cooperate, and she found herself quickly thrown off balance, her literally doughy body jiggling wildly as she teetered on her tree trunk-like legs.

  


“TIMBER!” Monokuma shouted on cue, giving her ass another hefty slap. Like clockwerk, Aoi’s turgid body toppled over; Ibuki barely managed to scurry out of her path to avoid being crushed. The shock of the impact split Hina’s jacket in two, the two halves sliding off what remained of her arms, but Aoi seemed barely aware of it at this point. Even her eyes had a glazed quality to them now; less concerned about her immodesty in front of her ‘classmates’ than processing what had happened to her.

  


“But... but how...” she moaned, flapping her arms a bit as the rips in her tank top widened, ready to give in to her tits at any moment. “How did I... become a donut...”

  


“Does it _really_ matter?” Monokuma said, stretching up to cut the scrunchie of her ponytail, letting her hair fall around her glazed swollen back flesh. “That’s what ya are now, and what kinda weird-ass donut wears _clothes_. Lemme fix that for ya~?” With a single motion, he drew his claw across the few strands of fabric holding her tank and panties together.

  


“OH GAWWwwwwwwwwwwwddd~~!” Aoi moaned as her remaining clothes burst off, her breasts in particular bouncing as they were released. Already leaving little to the imagination, her genitals were finally exposed to the world, and it felt... incredible.

  


Makoto also couldn’t tear his gaze from her, both out of sheer horror and... something else. As he got a good look of her erect golden brown nipples, he could see a yellowish liquid begin to bubble from her teat; trickling down her breast as the amount began to increase. Without really thinking about it, Makoto stepped forward, walking up to her bosom and running a hand across her nipple to collect the substance.

“D-dude..” Akane stuttered, looking on amongst the other incredulous faces of the crowd.

  


“Makoto,” Kyoko said with a reproving inflection. Monokuma merely looked on with a particularly insidious grin. Aoi only seemed dimly aware of what was happening, merely moaning at the sensation. Ignoring the protests, Makoto lifted his finger to his lips, and, ever so tentatively, tasted it.

  


_Custard._

  


_Like a donut._

  


And that’s when he realized it, the simple truth. He hadn’t really doubted his earlier assertion, but hadn’t realized it’s implication; Aoi, the ‘girl’ that lay in front of him, was a donut now, no longer a human being. That reality was inescapable. And it, or something like it, could happen to any of them. To all of them. His eyes wide from the realization, he stepped backwards into the crowd; for the briefest moment though, he thought he’d caught a glimpse of lucidity in Aoi’s eyes as he pulled away; a silent plea to be saved from this fate. It was horrifying but... also exciting? All these emotions, everything that had happened, it was all hard-

  


The back of a palm swatted his head. “F-friggin’ c-creep!” Toko, of all people, muttered after striking him. “E-even I know crap like that’s screwed up...”

  


Makoto bit his lip, slightly blushing. He’d done it infront of everyone, hadn’t he? He looked to Kyoko for assurance, but she just looked away.

  


More than a bit of shame welling up in him, he glanced back at the exposed donut, filling more and more of the room. More and more her humanity was reduced, save her gorgeous (but plump) face and perky tits. Her limbs were sucked in further and further, until her divoted hands and feet were the only evidence they had ever existed. Monokuma rubbed his chin as he gave her body a final once over. “Yep, that’s about as good as she’ll get. Let’s send her on to packaging!”  
  


“P-packaging?” Makoto spat.

  


“Whaaaat? Ya thought I’d let such a scrumptious looking pastry go unused? Waste not want not!” Monokuma pressed another button on his remote. Several panels in the ceiling opened up, producing a pair of claws which grabbed either side of Aoi and lifted her up. She moaned at the movement and increased pressure, but made no attempt to resist. The donut girl, now as big as a sedan, was lifted up into the ceiling out of view, the panels closing behind her.

  


“So... are you like... gonna eat her?” Akane asked with a shocked expression.

  


“Oh, that’s up for you to decide! She’ll be prepped in the kitchen tomorrow, do with her as you wish! Though, I might take a nibble here and there, upupupupupu~!”

The crowd looked on at Monokuma with a mixture of hatred and fear. Makoto also could feel a few eyes falling upon himself; he was really coming to regret his impulsive decision. The robot bear cleared his throat.

  


“Well, I’m _sure_ this was just an unfortunate accident; but just in case~, there’s handbooks in each of ya rooms, down the hall on the right by the way,” he snapped his fingers; the doors to the room opened inward, effortless knocking away the makeshift barricade. “Go over them to your hearts content~. Have a great, and a fantantabulous week at Hope’s Peak Academy!”

  


Monokuma seemed to disappear in a puff of smoke that filled the room; an instant later he was gone. “Oh, P.S.,” He spoke again, now over the intercom. “I’ve got cameras all over the campus, so don’t even _think_ about doing anything, should I say, _uncouth_, pufufufufu~.”

  


The voice cutting out for good now, all that remained was silence and awkwardness. With little direction other than to head to their rooms, a little inclination to disobey it, the crowd began to disperse, all of them too overwhelmed by what had transpired to talk. Makoto too was at a loss for words, wondering how on earth he’d make it through the next seven days, having shot himself in the foot so badly, let alone Monokuma’s ominous threats.

  
Little did he know, this was only the beginning of his true, absolute despair.  



	2. Chapter II: Princess of the Pumpkin Patch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wonder who's next on the docket~?

_Heya kiddos! It's your ol' pal Monokuma here! Long time no see! Course, how you can see at all with how much ya play with yur joysticks is beyond me. Gamers, y'all are so obsessed with yur 'Wife-oos' and yur fanservice and yur rubbin' minigames. Well, have no fear! Monokuma is all about hot and steamy fanservice all the tiiiime~. Well, so long as ya tastes are really fucked up, Fwahahaha~!_  
  
_Anyway, I don't got time for ya preverts today. Not 'nuff to really sink my claws into yet. But that Makoto kid sure looks like an upstanding guy, don't he? I'm soooo sure he'll resist the despair of sweet sugary temptation. Mmmmf~, the taste of such sweet despair, it just make mah mouth water~...._  
  
\---  
  


###  **FREE TIME START**

  
_"Makoto...."  
  
_"_Makoto...why..."  
  
_"Makoto."  
  
Makoto's eyes flashed open, leaping upright in bed, a cold sweat clinging to his face. As he panted, his eyes came into focus on Kyoko, who stood at the foot of the bed, arms crossed with an impenetrable look on her face.  
  
Makoto shook his head as his shiver dissipated, yawning as a fleeting dream slipped from his mind. "Uh, Kyoko, why are you in here?"  
  
"You're late to the breakfast meeting, and I volunteered to get you. The door was unlocked." Her tone was unyielding as her gaze, betraying no emotion.  
  
Makoto scratched his neck peevishly. "Oh... yeah, I uh forgot about that... and locking my door. Tried to read the manual the bear gave us last night but I must've drifted off. Yesterday was... a bit much, you know?"  
  
"Indeed it was."  
  
A lump formed in Naegi's throat. She wasn't going to let him off the hook was she? "Look, about Hina, I didn't-"  
  
"We can talk about it later," She said turning away from him, heading toward the door. "Just follow me to the dining hall."  
  
"Uh, sure..." He slid out of bed, still in his shorts and hoody, apprehensive about the welcoming he'd receive from his 'classmates'.  
  
\---  
  
"Ugh, this is bullshit," Akane moaned, throwing her head back before slumping over the table, blowing a brown lock out of her face. "I've been here one day and this place already feels like a goddamn prison."  
  
None of the other girls gathered in the cafeteria felt much better. It had been a restless night for most, trying and failing to come to terms of their predicament. Why were they here? Who was controlling that bear? And... just what the hell had happened to Aoi? None of the answers were forthcoming, and the rule book Monokuma had handed out wasn't much help either.

  
Celes cleared her throat conspicuously."Well, in a way it is one, is it not?" the pale gambler, sitting at the head of the table, sipping her cup of tea with her pinkie outstretched. "We are prisoners of that despicable bear, after all."

Toko, also at the table, ran her hair fingers through her hair in frustration. "W-well! Maybe... m-maybe somebody's... out there, tr-trying to save to me... I mean us...Mmmmmmm, I wonder if h-he's... handsome...~" a bit of drool dripped from Toko's mouth as her glasses fogged up.

"Please," a voice came from the table across from them; Peko, the group's _other _pale skinned, crimson eyed loner, who sat with her back to the rest of them. "No one is coming to rescue us. We should all assume we are on our own."

"Indeed," Celes nodded in agreement. "We should all learn to follow the rules the bear has laid out for us, as to avoid incidents like Asohina's... predicament."

There was an awkward silence at her words. Few of them had been able to grasp exactly what had happened, and how could they? Girls just don't 'turn into' doughnuts; that was impossible. At least, that's what they had thought. 

"I... wonder how Hina's doin' now..." Akane spoke, her eyes sullenly glancing at the floor. "She... seemed like a really cool dude, I wish I'd got to know her more..."

"I mean, you still can, right?" Ibuki chimed in. "The bear said she's in the kitchen, so if you wanna go check in on her-"

Celes tittered, holding her claw-like finger nails to her lips. "Isn't it obvious? Do any of you _really _intend to face the reality of what happened to her? Wouldn't it be easier to remain blissfully ignorant?"

Akane grunted and furrowed her brow, but shrank backwards as she recognized some truth in her bitter words. All the girls seemed similarly downtrodden; could they really do nothing but survive, going so far as to abandon their friends?

Sonia clenched her fists, determination flashing in her eyes as she rose from her seat. "I do not know whether anyone is coming to our rescue, but we must not sit around and a have a pity party! We should all work together and develop a plan to escape!"

"E-easy for you to say..." Toko moaned, slumped over her table herself. "You P-probably have a P-prince waiting for you b-back home..."

Sonia's face flushed slightly pink. "I hardly see how that is germane to this discussion! I merely believe we should stand up for ourselves!"

"Yeah~!" Ibuki shouted, pumping a fist. "Right on, sister! Plus, I think the only dude around is that Naegi weirdo. Like, dude, what the hell? What he did to Hina? Waaaay uncool."

"Sp-speak of the devil..." Toko said with a grunt, glaring at the hapless boy being dragged along by the reserved Kirigiri. Makoto glanced away as the eyes of the room fell upon him. Kyoko ignored their derision, brushing aside some silvery strands of hair as she began to speak.

"Alright, everyone is here now. Following this morning's preliminary investigations, what observations of this facility can we make?"

"Heh, I'll give you one," Ibuki scoffed, pouting her lips. "There's no friggin' way outta here. Five floors, and every damn window is bolted over. No emergency exits, no nuthin'! And did you see the hardware in the foyer? They have a freakin' chaingun covering the sealed entrance!"

"Yes, the bear wants to keep us trapped here," Celes replied drolly. "That's not a particularly keen insight."

"But the lengths they--whoever is behind Monokuma--is willing to go..." Kirigiri tapped a gloved finger against her chin. "What could they possibly be detaining us for?"

"I already told ya~!" That now all too familiar shrill voice called out; Monokuma appeared on the table as if he had dropped out of the ceiling, arms splayed out in a celebratory manner. "It's to protect y'all from yer raging teenage hormones! One lil' social _faux pas _and your punk asses are good as _dead _IRL! Think of this as... a week-long remedial finishing school seminar! I'm sure y'all will come out of this all delightfully prim and proper!"

"And that's what all these ridiculous rules are for?" Peko huffed. " 'No chewing gum while running, be inside your dorm-room before midnight, do not tamper with-slash-ingest tainted food products'?" The stern swordswoman rattled off several more asinine regulations.

"Pffft~, rules are the bedrock of a 'harmonious' society! If we didn't have rules, why, we'd be _animals_, wouldn't we?" The bear guffawed loudly.

"And what about _him_," Celes said, pointing an fingernail extension at Naegi. "The rules clearly forbid sexual contact between students, yet Naegi clearly molested Aoi the other day. Is that not hypocritical?"

The robot bear shrugged. "Weeeell, ya know.... _boys will be boys and all_..." Monokuma gave a hearty chuckle, leaping off the table to waddle over to the mortified Makoto. "I really should be reprimandin' ya for bein' such a total pre-vert, but not gonna, congrats on scorin' some major boob action." He gave the pariah an involuntary high-five. "The world needs more men of initiative like you, Naegi! I can't _weight_ to see what more ya got in store to show us!" With a final cackle, Monokuma quickly waddled out of the dining hall and out of view.

Naegi choked on words in his throat as felt the malice in the room bear down on him. "G-guys, I swear I have nothing-"

"Why are you here," Peko bluntly stated, gazing directly at him. "You're working with the bear, aren't you?"

"N-no!" He stuttered, feeling sweat beginning to bead on his face. "I don't know anything more than you do!"

"Then what the hell were you doing to Hina?" Akane said with a look of glowing anger, desiring to find someone to blame for her newfound friend's 'demise'. "How could you even think that was cool?"

"I...I..." Naegi felt his body burning up, wrapped as he was in his jacket, his heart beating like a hummingbird as words completely failed him.

"H-he's a total creep! It's s-so obvious! _Even if a d-dumb pretty _**_bitch_** _like h-her had it coming..._" Toko trailed off, mumbling to herself as she imagined the demise of the other disgustingly gorgeous girls surrounding her.

Alone in the sea of anger was Sonia Nevermind, the young princess looking around worriedly at all the faces of confused anger and fear. Correcting her bow and braid slightly, she stood up again and cleared her throat. "I... I do not know if I trust Naegi, nor am I entirely comfortable what with what he has done. But this animosity and suspicion... that is what that bear wants, correct?"

Akane glanced down, slightly regretting her hasty judgement. "Y-yeah, you might be onto somethin'." Peko was less moved, snorting dismissively and pouting, while Celes continued sipping tea with a bemused look on her face.

"All I mean to say is, people make mistakes, yes? I am not saying we should forget what he has done, but perhaps give him the benefit of the doubt." Sonia smiled, her eyes growing more determined as she pumped her fist. "After are all, we are all in this together, are we not!?"

"Whoo~! Togetherness~!" Ibuki hollered. Kyoko merely nodded her head.

"Indeed. I agree with what Ms. Nevermind has said. Whatever suspicions we may have, we should not let them needlessly divide us."

"I s-still say he's a t-total pervert..." Toko muttered to herself.

Naegi was still sweating bullets, but he could definitely feel the weight lift from his shoulders as the anger in the room dissipated. He made a mental note to thank Kyoko and Sonia later for having his back. For now, Kyoko seemed to take command of the group.

"Now that we have discovered the layout of the facility, we should study it more in depth. Any volunteers?"

Ibuki's hand shot up. "Ooh, ooh! Dibs on the music room! Wonder what kinda sick amps they got in there."

"I guess I could check out the gym," Akane said as she rose, trying to lighten up somewhat. "See what equipment they have... maybe see the pool too..."

"I will examine the Dojo on the top floor," Peko said, already moving to take off. "Perhaps there are dummies there to train my blade against. I refuse to allow my skills to grow dull."

Celes chuckled to herself, placing her tea cup down as she stood as well. "Now, as for me, I do believe there was rec room on the third floor. A little game of chance may calm my nerves~."

Kyoko pursed her lip as half the group dispersed to pursue their own interests. "Alright, does anyone plan to do something... _productive_?" She said with a slight annoyance.

Sonia tapped her chin, pondering her choices. "Oh! I know! There is a library on the second floor! Perhaps there could be useful information on this school--and our current situation--in there."

Kyoko nodded approvingly. "Yes, that does sounds like a good strategy."

"A-and I'll go t-too!" Toko said, standing up as well, her glasses slightly askew. "L-laughing at whatever t-trashy novels they've got will help p-pass the time..."

"That.. is fine as well," Kyoko said, clearing her throat.

Naegi watched as the last of 'classmates' left the room, leaving only himself and the austere Kirigiri. Makoto turned to her with a look of relief and gratitude. "Kyoko, what you and Sonia did back there... I'm so glad someone's got my back..."

"Oh, I do not entirely trust you yet," the young detective spoke, crossing her arms. "There's several things we need to do first."

Makoto shivered slightly, somewhat taken aback. "'Things'? Like what?"

Something akin to a grin spread across her otherwise impassive face. "Why, for you to apologize, first of all."

\---

Makoto's first inkling of the enormity of Hope's Peak's kitchen was a directory upon walking through the double doors. "Wait, this kitchen has _departments_?"

"It would make sense," Kyoko mused. "This is a large, prestigious academy after all; they must cater to an incredible number of whims. We appear to be currently in the produce section."

That was plainly obvious to Makoto, taken aback by the multitude of greenery and ripe veggies spread out before him, a soft mist filling the room. Kyoko placed a finger on the map, drawing a path to the bakery. "This is where Aoi is most likely kept, to get there we must go through the meat locker."

"Heh," Makoto mused. "You talk like this is some sort of expedition or something."

"Given the nature of our imprisonment, we should be prepared for anything," Kyoko replied sternly. Makoto shuffled his foot awkwardly, realizing the truth of her words. "Follow closely," she said, striding between the rows of produce to next set of double doors.

Makoto felt a blast of arctic air as he stepped through the threshold; he instinctively gripped at himself as he began to shiver despite his jacket. Hanging from hooks on either side were assortments of meat; slabs of beef, pig carcasses, links of sausage; and above each hook were signs that read either 'GOOD' or 'BAD'. "Why the heck would anyone keep 'BAD' meat in a walk-in freezer?" Makoto wondered.

"One of Monokuma's traps, no doubt," Kirigiri said without skipping a beat. "Though you would have to be particularly ignorant to fall for it I suppose."

"Yeah..." Makoto murmured uncomfortably. It probably wasn't a stretch to assume that the bear had stacked the deck against them.

Finally pushing through the door on the other, the sent of freshly baked bread wafted towards them. An assortment of loaves and pastries lined the shelves before them. And in the center of the room, rising up to the ceiling, was a massive box with a cartoonish drawing of the mutate Aoi on the side, surprisingly chipper given her rotund shape, labelled 'The Incredible Novelty Donut Girl! Airy-headed texture!'

"H-hina...." Makoto gulped, quivering at the sight. He was transfixed by the box, a sense of dread building in his stomach. Kyoko stood forward fearless, producing a box cutter in her hand. 

"Makoto, come help me."

Makoto blinked. "Huh? Uh, how?"

"Lift me up on your shoulders, I need to cut the box loose."

Makoto's face flushed slightly pink, his eyes inadvertently glancing at her creamy legs below her purple skirt. "Uh, you sure that's-"

"I know you won't look," she said simply. "I know you're not that foolish."

Makoto chuckled awkwardly, scratching his brown mop. "Y-yeah, I guess that's right..." Stepping towards the box, he tentatively bent over, is heart beating as Kyoko approached.

"I shouldn't be too much weight for you, I hope." She said matter of factly as she slipped a leg around his neck.

"N-no!" Makoto stuttered, feeling her thigh brush against his cheek, the pleats of her skirt ruffling against his hair. "N-no problem at all!"

Kyoko nodded, brushing a few silvery strands of hair out of her face. "Alright then, lift."

With a heave, Makoto pushed upward. Frankly, he was far from the most athletic kid, but with much groaning and puffing he just about lifted her to near the top of the box. Reaching up, Kyoko cut at one of the flaps holding the box closed. "Alright, now a bit to the right."

"Mmmf, I need to _move _you now?"

"It's just a few feet, I'm sure you can manage."

Makoto sighed, then shuffled his feet, moving a few inches at a time, over to the right. There was just something incredibly awkward about having a girl's crotch essentially rub against the back of his neck. Finally, Kyoko managed to reach for the other corner, cutting it free as well. "Alright, you did good Makoto. Let me down."

Makoto was all too eager to let her off; both from the awkwardness and the fact that his shoulders now ached like mad. As she dismounted him, the two could see the box beginning to fall apart, each side falling open to reveal its contents.

What Makoto and the group had witnessed the other day... it was no dream. The proof was in the flesh, or dough, rather. There Hina stood; All eight or so feet of her, her golden brown skin glistening in all its sugar glazed glory. Not a trace of her clothing remained; her still-mighty breasts gently leaked a creamy white custard, as did her nethers. Also gone was any trace of her former athleticism, her feminine curves all but obliterated by the smooth curve of her domed front and back, squashed somewhat in the middle by her newfound weight. At the top, sunken like her hands and feet into her doughy torso, was Aoi's pudgy head; there was a vacant, overwhelmed look in her eyes, and her hair, free from it's braids, was splayed across the curve of her back. She teetered precariously on her crotch--her feet no longer touched the ground--and with every sway her innards churned ominously, exciting a little custard to evacuate her genitals.

Makoto grabbed his mouth, slightly retching as he looked on in wide-eyed horror. "_Oh God, Hina...."_

__"Not quite the same reaction you had yesterday," Kyoko smarted.

"M...makoto...?" The doughnut girl said weakly, squinting her eyes. She could just barely see his messy brown hair from over her own body. "Are... are you there...?"

Makoto shot upright, somewhat surprised she was still aware. "I-I'm here Hina! A-are you okay?" Kyoko scoffed at the question.

"M-makoto..." Aoi murmured lethargically, clutching her hands impotently as she continued to 'wake up'. "Wh...what happened to me?" She attempted to crane her head around to examine herself, which only served to excite the custard within her further, a hot spurt of it shooting from her nipples. "Nnnnnffffffaaaaaaaauuugh......"

"It would appear as if you've become a doughnut," Kyoko said simply, trying to look Aoi in the eyes. "That is what the bear said, after all."

"He... he did... didn't he..." her eyes drooped down to examine her flakey skin. "I...I really am a dougnut... aren't I...?"

Kyoko cleared her throat. "Makoto would like to say something to you." She gently ribbed him with her elbow.

"Oh! Uh," Makoto scratched at his head, eyes darting to the floor. "S-sorry about yesterday, Hina..."

Aoi blinked. "Ye...yesterday..? Mmmmmfff... what happened... yesterday...?"

Makoto blushed, pressing his fingers together. "Y-you know, how I... uh... tasted your custard... from your breast..."

"MMmmmmfff..." Aoi murmured, rocking a bit as she moaned, warm fluids leaking from her. "That... that felt... good... gaaawd... I'm... I'm so full~...."

Makoto's eyes were glued to the floor, his face as red as a rose. He couldn't dare look at her like this anymore, especially since... was she liking this? Impossible, Monokuma must've done something to her. Still, her murmurs of pleasure were more than a little disconcerting.

"Asahina," Kyoko began, getting down to business. " I want to ask for your assistance. It may help turn you back to normal."

"Normal... Wh... what is it?" Aoi stuttered, apparently having trouble keeping focused.

"I need a hair sample from you; would you allow us to tip you over to collect it?"

"Mmmmfff... O...okay..." Aoi groaned.

"Splendid." Kyoko turned to Makoto. "You'll help me push her over, correct?"

Makoto looked at her sheepishly. "D-do we need to?"

"You could always collect a pubic hair sample, if you'd prefer." Makoto swore he could see a slight cattiness in her nominally neutral expression.

"N-no, it's fine! Tipping her over is good!" Hands shivering, Makoto approached the massive doughnut and gingerly pressed against the sticky skin of what once was her belly--still identifiable by her navel.

"On the count of three: One, Two, Three." With a moderate shove, the two pushed her off her crotch, and like a mighty redwood she tumbled gracefully onto her back. The shock of the impact, as well as the hands against her skin, really set Hina off; she moaned loudly as a fountain of custard soared from her teats, a few stray splatters landing on Makoto and Kyoko's hair. Undaunted, Kyoko walked around to Aoi's plump head, grabbing at a lock of her hair and effortlessly cutting off a couple inches with her cutter. "All done," she said, stuffing the strands in a ziplock bag before stuffing it back into her trench coat.

Makoto nervously approached Hina's face, brushing some of the goop out of his hair. "Hina..." he began. "I... I'm really sorry about what happened to you-"

A slight smile emerged on Hina's face, though it was somewhat hard to tell with her thick cheeks. "It's... it's okay, Naegi... I... I feel _good_... I..." She licked the glaze around her lips, her eyes narrowing. "I want to be _yours_~..."

Makoto eyes went wide in horror, slowly backing away. "W-well, see you later, Hina. We'll be back, I promise!" Hina resumed moaning as Makoto turned to quickly catch up with Kyoko who was already at the door. "Have a productive conversation?" She asked, looking over her shoulder.

"Heh, not really," he scooped some more of the sticky fluid away. "Uh, what are you going to do with that hair anyways?"

Kyoko's face grew serious. "I have a plan to uncover what exactly that bear is doing to us. It should shed light on why we're being held here, and hopefully lead to a way to reverse it." A bit of goop dripped from her hair to her brow as she spoke, running down the bridge of her nose. She pressed a finger into it, pulling it back to examine the yellowish custard.

"First, though, I must shower," She said, flicking away the sludge with a scowl.

\---

"Ugggh! These aren't even worth l_aughing_ at!"

Toko was ransacking the fiction section of the library, grabbing novels from the shelves and flipping through them before carelessly tossing them aside in disgust. "Th-there's no _Passion _in any of these! A-and certainly no _talent! _Buncha... horny, ugly housewives and spinsters writing d-dreck for other horny, ugly housewives and spinsters. B-being ugly is no excuse for shitty writing! They're all a d-disgrace to disgusting women like me!"

Sonia glanced pitifully at the Ultimate Novelist as she opened 'A History of Hope's Peak: Part I', one of the many books pertaining to the academy she'd stacked on desk to study through. Well, truth be told, it wasn't _just _books on Hope's Peak, but also compendiums on serial killers, horror movie gore effects, and the history of anime; just a smattering of some of the Ultimate Princess's various interests. A princess has her responsibilities, but she was entitled to a little enjoyment too, was she not?

"Miss Fukawa, I understand your disappointment with the Academy's literature failing to meet your standards, but would you be so kind as to 'shut the hell up', as they say?" Sonia's eyes beamed with earnestness.

"Graaaahhh, you don't know what it's like! Y-you're too much of a 'normie' to know how much shit writing t-torments me! A-and _this _is all they've got?"

The library was indeed quite cramped--it was only a single floor with the walls lined with book shelves, with some table and desks arranged in the middle for studying--but Sonia supposed Hope's Peak needed only the very best material for its student body and curriculum (though apparently not so much to Toko). There appeared to be an annex to the library, but it was sealed off behind a bulkhead with no means of opening it. It looked as if at one point each desk had had a laptop, but only one remained, and it looked as if someone had taken a sledgehammer to it. Research would just have to proceed the old-fashioned way, which suited Sonia just fine.

Toko growled before leaning back against the bookshelf in defeat, having exhausted the entire romance novel section. "S-so what's your story," she began awkwardly, toying with one of her burgundy pigtails. "Y-you really a princess or something?"

Sonia tittered playfully. "That is so, yes; Crown Princess Sonia Nevermind of the Novoselic Kingdom." She grabbed the trim of her green dress and bowed to curtsy, despite being seated.

"N-novoselic? Never heard of it."

"It is a small nation, to be sure, much like Liechtenstein or Andorra. Oh it is a most idyllic country though! Watching the sun rise over the Alps from the palace's tower in Frühlingfeld on a bright April morning, or the gentle sea breeze of the Baltic Coast..."

"S-so like... do you have... hehehee... like a... prince in waiting~?" Toko's glasses began to fog up.

"I am betrothed is that is what you are asking," Sonia said with a proud nod. "Prince Jacques I of the Principality of Monaco; we 'hit it off' so to speak after I vanquished him in their country's F1 Gran Prix."

"R-race car driver?" Toko said, somewhat taken aback. "W-why, you're c-certainly eccentric."

"What of you, Toko?" Sonia asked. "Do you have a 'special someone' in your life?'

Toko froze at the question, biting her lip as she mulled the question over in her mind. "Th-there's.. no one I can think of.. b-but... s_houldn't _there be?" She twisted her pigtails further, the ends beginning to fray. "Th-there's... there should be someone important to me, m-more precious than l-life itself but... _master_..." A fleeting memory--a dour, condescending glare--slipped in and out of her mind like a handful of sand. "Ugh, j-just forget it, wh-what are you reading anyway?"

Sonia blushed slightly. "I... will admit I have 'taken fifteen' from researching this academy to indulge one of my many interests. It may be a bit... uncouth to you."

"U-uncouth?" Toko repeated, biting her lip as she approached her desk. "Oh, wh-what awful things could a... pr-pretty little princess like you be into?"

"Well..." Sonia pushed the book she was reading over closer to Toko. "_Mass Murderers of the New Millennium_, a morbid fascination, I am afraid, but I just can not tear away my gaze!"

A knot twisted in Toko's stomach as the color drained from her face. Sonia flipped the page. An image was splashed across half of the glossy page; a young man, a gorgeous one at that, crucified to a wall with scissors, his body limp and pale, devoid of life. An image... _uncomfortably _familiar to Toko.

"And _this_," Sonia began with much aplomb. "Is my most favorite killer of them all, the infamous Genocide Jack! You've heard of him, have you not? Oh, I cannot help but think what could drive a man to maim such handsome boys!"

Sonia's unnerving exuberance was lost on Toko, who was quivering for entirely different reasons. "Y-yeah, that's... h-horrible! Wh-what a t-totally despicable gir-I-I mean guy, guy!" The Ultimate Romance Novelist cracked an unnerving smile. "W-w-well, you seem, b-busy doing... wh-whatever it is y-you're doing so, uh-uh...." Toko inched away from the desk before taking off in a sprint, zooming out of the room in a blur.

"Oh dear," Sonia said, blinking slightly. "The talk of something as gruesome as Serial Killers must have frightened her. I have much to learn about what is acceptable behavior in this country..."

Still, Sonia had her pile of books to keep her company, which she poured over for hours on end, alternating between her hobbies and actual research. She was mindful of the time though, she had no intention of staying past midnight--an obvious violation of the rules. Her eyes would dart between her reading and the clock as the evening wore on, pushing aside her more trivial pursuits as her readings on Hope Peak's got more and more recent. Eventually, she was flipping through yearbooks when she was met with a surprise.

"My God..." she said in a hushed tone, hand covering her mouth. There she was, in the yearbook for the 77th Class. And not just her, but Akane, Ibuki, and Peko as well, and many other students who she was unfamiliar with, yet...

"Something's missing..." she murmured. There was no sign of Makoto, Kyoko, Aoi or Celes. It was shocking enough to discover she had already been to this academy, but, they weren't the same class?

The princess eyed the clock--11 PM, one hour left. "There's still one more yearbook..." she muttered, flipping open the 78th class year book, only to discover between the cover and first page a manila envelope labelled PROJECT OVID in handwritten English. "Wh-what is this?" Sonia said, going wide eyed. A sense of dread filled her body as her trembling hand reached out to open the package. A familiar feeling, almost nostalgic, of unmitigated despair crept into her heart. It felt.... good?

"**DING DONG DING! **_Goooood evening my little fledglings!"_ Monokuma's shrill voice filtered in over the PA System. "_The days are growing longer, the flowers are blooming; you know what that means! It's time to Spriiiiiiiiing Forward!"_

"Spring Forward?"Sonia repeated, perking up. "I believe Japan does not practice that custom."

"_Now, yah may be unfamiliar with this, being Japanese and all, but the Yanks and other Westerners, you see, they got this neat practice of totally fucking up their sleep and work schedule twice a year! Ain't that a great way to keeep yah on yer toes? Can't let yah get too complacent now, can I? So it's now officially 12 o'clock midnight!"_

__Now it was Sonia who had a pit in her stomach as the chimes of the clock rang out twelve times. "_Oh dearie me, looks like we've got another rule violator on our hands!" _Sonia slammed the book shut and jumped from her desk, ready to race for the door. "_No use straining yurself, Princess. Yuv made yer soil bed, now lie in it!" _Iron bars slid over the doors, locking her in the room.

"Th-this is not fair!" Sonia shouted, grabbing at her jade emerald dress as she looked around the room fearfully. "I was going to-"

"_Coulda, Shoulda, woulda._ _Yah shoulda been more careful. After all, yah know what happens to princesses after midnight..."_

__ **PUNISHMENT TIME START**

****Out of the ceiling mechanical arms dropped down, roughly depositing Sonia's rudely awakened, half-asleep schoolmates in a circle around the Ultimate Princess. "Ugggggggggghhhh, whasss goin' onnnn... some sorta surprise party?" Ibuki said with a drowsy yawn, scratching at her pink bang.

Monokuma popped out of ceiling last, landing with a dramatic flair infront of the mortified princess. "I've taken the liberty of gathering yah all here to witness this. Nothin' bonds a community like good ol' fashioned justice!"

"Justice..?" Makoto yawned, rubbing his eye. "What's... what's going on?"

"It would appear the bear has bent the rules to ensnare another one of us," Kyoko muttered, rubbing her head in irritation.

"Bent? Oh no no no, I'm on the straight an' narrow! It's _this_ little harlot," the bear jabbed a claw towards Sonia. "who carelessly broke the rules and now must reap what she sowed!"

"What is it that you are even speaking of?!" Sonia shouted, one arm held against her chest as the other clutched at her navy blue pendant and elegant red bow tie. 

"Oh, you'll see~" Monokuma tittered. As the mechanical bear giggled, a blotch of orange appeared on Sonia's frustrated face, first at the tip of her nose, then spreading up the bridge and down her cheeks. The crowd grew apprehensive as they could tell another transformation was occurring. 

"What... what is it that you are staring at?" Sonia asked angrily, the orange coloration completely covering her forehead and spreading down her neck.

"Oh my..." Celeste said, looking on with a mixture of awe and amusement. "It seems Miss Nevermind is becoming an orange~..."

Monokuma wagged his finger. "Ehhh, close but no cigar! Think a little guys! What's orange and related to princesses and crap?"

"And how the hell are we supposed to know that?!" Akane shouted, her face furious at the prospect of losing another classmate to that damn bear.

"Ugh..." Toko moaned, hunched over in a daze with snot dribbling from her nose. "I-I don't give a..._achew!_.. a damn about what's happening, b-but something's got m-mah allergies up... s-smells like P...p...pumpkin-" Toko went limp, toppling over to the floor.

"P-Pumpkin?" Sonia stuttered, holding up her arm to her face. Sure enough, under her poofy white dress sleeve the orange wave wound its way through her veins, leaving not a speck of skin untouched. Meanwhile, Makoto had rushed over to Toko, who lay seemingly unconscious on the floor.

"Fukawa? T-toko? Are you okay?"

Toko murmured incoherently for a moment, when suddenly her eyes shot open, her irises a deep crimson red. A sadistic smile spread ear to ear. "Well well well, look what the cat dragged in~." In a deft motion Toko grabbed something from her hip and lept to her feet, taking a broad swipe at Makoto. Stunned by her unprecedented agility, Makoto barely moved back in time, the strike barely grazing his arm. As he stumbled backward, he realized she'd cut him, drawing blood.

"Wha-what the hell?!" Makoto yelled clutching his arm.

"Oopsie~~~ My bad~!" Toko said, licking her lip with a long, serpentine tongue as she clutched two scissors in her hands. " Gotta better look at you now and you're _toootally _not hot enough to kill~! "

The orange princess gasped at Toko's transformation, though her own growing internal discomfort drew her hand towards her gurgling stomach, clutching at her white belt. "You... You are Genocide Jack!"

"BWAHAHAHAHAHA!" 'Genocide Jack' cackled loudly, throwing her head back. "No shit Sherlock! Took ya long for your Princess-and-the-pea-brain to figure that out?"

Kyoko shrunk back, clearly unnerved. "So... the infamous serial killer Genocide Jack... is one of our classmates."

"Seriously!? Toko's a murderer?" Ibuki shouted. "God, that is _so _lame."

Genocide Jack cackled again. "Oh please~! Like that fugly bitch could hack it as a killer. Cunt can't even handle the sight of blood! Nah, I just share this disgusting body with that sadsack."

"Dissassociative Identity Disorder," Celeste mused. "How wonderfully contrived."

"Alright," Kyoko said, holding up a gloved hand as she waded in between Jack and the princess. "I understand this is an unsettling revelation, but it is not particularly relevant to Sonia's... predicament." She reached out to place her wrist on Sonia's forehead but quickly withdrew it, biting her lip and shaking her glove as she hissed. "Ms. Nevermind... your running a temperature that should not be possible."

The gurgling within her stomach grew louder as Sonia shifted uncomfortably in her seat, sweat beginning to bead down her orange face. "I do feel... most peculiar..." She groaned, feeling the heat all throughout her body. She gave her belly an exploratory pat when suddenly she broke into a coughing fit, seeming to hack something onto the floor.

"Ewww, Sonia just hocked a loogie," Ibuki whined. "Grody."

"That is incorrect." Kyoko reached down to pick what appeared to be a kernel off the floor. "It's a seed. A _pumpkin_ seed."

"P-pumpkin?" Sonia quivered, tugging on her collar nervously as the heat within her grew unbearable. "So I really am becom-UUUGGGH!" Her hand flew to her stomach as she felt a pulse of growth hit her belly, her already tight belt pulled taut against her abdomen, pulling into her flesh a good inch. From the outside it looked like Sonia had magically shoved a basketball under her dress; the sudden growth startled everyone, and caused close-in gawkers like Ibuki to stumble backwards.

"Th-the hell!? She's blowing up just like that swimmer chick!"

"Not just that," Peko said, pointing at Sonia's head. "Look at her hair, it's... changing." Sure enough, the roots of Sonia's hair change from its natural silvery blonde to a deep evergreen, the color flowing down her lustrous mane like a collapsing set of dominoes; it took mere seconds for the wave to reach the tips dangling just above the floor. Despite drawing the attention of her classmates, Sonia ignored her hair as she continued to fiddle with her belly. She pressed at her stomach in the absurd hope of trying to somehow 'push it back in', only to find the bulge was actually now cleaved in two down the middle of torso. Each hand went to explore the now separated bulges, feeling a strange firmness to their texture, when a new shot of growth forced her to her feet with a yelp.

"Damn, her titties are blowing up like Hina's too," Akane noted. "Better keep Mr. Bad Touch away." Makoto tried to cast his eyes down in embarrassment, but he was unable to draw his eyes a way from the ludicrous sight of Sonia, whose mortification clearly outclassed his own. Her breasts now outclassed those of everyone else in the room as well, though it was a distinction Sonia did not wish to hold. As with her belly, her bosom had appeared to 'pop' outward, filling her dress as to leave nothing to the imagination; the poor fabric creaked tenuously with each motion of her upper torso as flesh pushed through the gaps in the buttons. Out of morbid curiosity, Sonia gently stroked at her breast with one of her hands, but recoiled with a pained mew as she accidentally stroked at her hardened teat, clearly visible even through her dress and bra.

Something long and heavy tapped Makoto on the shoulder. He looked up to see the crimson gaze of the ferocious swordswoman staring down on him. "Mr. Naegi, if you ever wish to actually touch a woman's chest," Peko placed a hand on the hilt of her katana. "I suggest you avert your gaze."

"Uh, y-yes m'am..." His eyes bored into the floorboards, cheeks beet red.

"_Tsk tsk tsk_, what a world we live in, when an innocent young boy can't enjoy life's simple pleasures~." All eyes turned to the entrance to the room, where of course that damned grimacing bear stood, cackling to himself.

"And how exactly is this for our benefit?" Celes grumbled, pointing a finger at Monokuma. "She only broke the rule due to your arbitrary decision-making. If anything, your goal is just to put on a show for that perverted boy," She gave Motoko a sidelong glance.

The robot bear shook his head. "You just don't get it do you? Ya can't just be 'good' from following the rules, ya gotta be proactive! Life's absurd, _Carpe Diem_! An airhead like Ms. Nevermind thinks just because she follows the letter of the law she's prim and proper, huh? I think we've rectified THAT mistaken assumption, alright!"

"I...I did not...OOOF." Her hands flew to her lovehandles, now jutting out several inches. Her belt crackled as clearly too much stress was placed upon it, the rind-like flesh it pulled against refusing to yield. Rips in her dress around her bloating abdomen and chest formed, revealing the orange skin of her belly--as well as the trenches that bisected it--to all. Sonia could now feel a similar division happen to each of her sides, the center of the bulges pinching inward to form new vertical trenchs stretching up her lovehandle. "I.. really am becoming a Pumpkin, aren't I?" She gave a despondent glance across her onlookers.

"That would appear to be the case, yes," Kyoko gave a solemn nod. Sonia looked down, grunting slightly as her stomach jutted out a bit further. As she lifted her face back up to peer out at the crowd, she gave them all pained smile.

"D-do not worry, fellow classmates." Sonia steepled her orange fingers. "Though I am... currently undergoing a rather inconvenient metamorphosis, I... I will not bow to fear! I am sure we will tri-"

Sonia's bravado was cut short by a sudden gush backwards, almost causing her to double over as her back--and rear--shot outward. Her belt protested a moment before snapping apart, the buckle just missing Makoto before slamming into a bookshelf. The green dress--its buttons clinging on as the bulges stretched the gaps ever wider--was hiked up all the way to her waist, revealing black lacy panties pulled taut against her crotch by her newly widened hips. Sonia tottered precariously, spreading her feet and grabbing at the chair to steady herself, blushing profusely at how easily her words were undermined, nibbling her lip. "I... goodness... This feels..." 

"Ain't that always the way with pretty blonde bitches~?" Jack started, tongue wagging as she circled the plump princess, Monokuma nodding in agreement in the background. She drew her scissors against the fabric of Sonia's dress, feeling the segments of her toughened rind rise and fall as she traced around her; Sonia did all she could to avoid mewing in a combination of discomfort and pleasure. "Always the first to talk shit, but put'em in their place and their panties drop like nothin'. Ain't that right, Ms. Princess-"

A gloved hand tightly grabbed at Genocide Jack's arm, pulling her back. "And why do you suppose _you _can just 'talk shit'? Threaten our friends again, and you will certainly regret it." Makoto momentarily broke his gaze from the pumpkin girl to view the audacity of Kyoko standing up to Japan's most infamous serial killer. Her resolve and conviction... Makoto had never seen anything like it before. A pit formed in his stomach as he felt the gulf between her fortitude and his.

For a moment it looked like Jack would bite Kyoko's head off, but then she merely shrugged, breaking into a hearty cackle. "Maaaan, you're so high strung. Can't you take a fuckin' joke?" Makoto sighed in relief, only to realize he'd just been distracted from the horror show ongoing before him. Sonia was still too dazzled by her new found enormity to form words, her hands tracing the now meter-wide bulk of her torso; Akane and Ibuki continued to gawk with a mixture of fear and curiosity.

"S-Sonia," the busty brunette gymnast gaped. "How does it... feel?"

The princess stroked her fingers against the visible overhang of her segmented belly, still nibbling at her lip as she tested her toughened exterior. "I feel... oh goodness... hard? And yet... ooof..." Portions of her body pushed out again, her ass pressing back against the desk, which at least served to prop her up a bit. Her hand drifted up her dress, feeling the rips the bulging pumpkin rind had torn, growing more numerous as the bulges not only grew but appeared to subdivide. "And yet..." she continued, her belly growling. "I still continue to... fill up... it's... remarkable..." There was almost something of a smile on her face, as her hand drifted up the curve of her torso to her breast, stroking it gingerly as a magenta blush spread over her cheeks. "I-"

Again Sonia was cut off by her own body, her thighs and upper arms joining the fun of her torso. They blew up like airbags; the puffy white sleeves of her dress were quickly torn asunder, while the tops of her emerald thigh-high socks were easily splintered. The pumpkin tottered about and for a moment appeared to regain her footing, when he forearms and calves bloated out as well with a tremendous gurgle. Her socks never stood a chance; peeling like a banana as orange flesh billowed outward. This time Sonia's luck ran out, and she toppled over onto her belly, rocking side to side. Her dress was pulled higher than her navel now, barely containing breasts substantially larger than her head. She wiggled her limbs fruitlessly--she was a gourd after all--they could just about reach the ground but there was no way she was getting to her feet again. All the flailing of her arms and legs served to do was kick off off her loafers and rub her pantyclad crotch--still holding tight to her gargantuan hips--against the floor. "Ooof... that's... my word...." Sonia's face was flushed orange-red as she felt the pressure against her privates, now appearing to wiggle in order to stimulate herself.

"See? What'd I tell ya!" Jack cackled, watching Sonia's limbs thicken into tree trunks. "That horny bitch is totally-"

"Oooh~!" Sonia mewed in a mixture of pain and pleasure, a bit of pumpkin pulp and seeds spew from her nethers, some of it splattering on Jack's face.

"F-FUCK! That's it, cunt! I'm gonna carve you up like the pumpkin you a-AH-AH-ACHEEEEW!!" The serial killer gave a tremendous sneeze before collapsing to the floor in a heap.

"Well that problem certainly took care of itself," Celestia mused. Sonia's problems however were still manifold. Her 'emission' did little to slow her progress; in fact her body surged outward in a massive pulse, her limbs quickly reduced to mounds that were pulled more and more into the bulbs of her torso. Sonia for her part seemed to mind less and less, her tongue hanging from her slack-jaw as she moaned, flapping her hands and feet in an attempt to rock her body yet again, though it was far too massive to budge from the feeble flailing.

"Y-yes!" She grunted. "I...I need this...I need more of this!" Her shirt, having given a valiant effort, finally tore apart along with her bra, her panties following shortly after, leaving nothing to cover her orange form. Makoto could only peek at her through his hands as Monokuma cackled.

"See? Didn't I say I need to protect youse kids from yerselves? Buncha horny animals is what ya are!"

Despite his mortification, Makoto couldn't... he just couldn't let her continue like this. This wasn't right. Moving his hands from his face, he carefully approached the moaning pumpkin girl, avoiding the pulp that leaked from her, and looked her straight in the eye. "Sonia... you need to stop this... enjoying this... it's only making it worse!"

"And... what exactly... unf... is wrong with enjoying this...?" Despite Sonia's glazed expression and constant moaning, there was a piercing quality to her question, one that dug right into Makoto's soul. "I was... meant to be this... wasn't I?"

Makoto staggered backward in horror, unsure of what to do until a gloved hand gripped his shoulder. "You... did good, Makoto," the silver haired woman said, glancing at him resolutely. The black and white bear cleared its throat.

"Now, you all've had enough of a demonstration of her disobedience. I think it's time our princess was whisked away from the ball~!" From the ceiling a leather harness dropped down ontop of Sonia--somehow properly fitted to a pumpkin the size of a sedan--and then its straps wrapped around her body seemingly of their own accord, pulling tight against her rind. The bear than stuck his fingers into his mouth and whistled. "Come now, Mono_CHU_mas! Drag the princess back to her pumpkin patch!"

At first it sounded as if running water was approaching, but Makoto soon realized it was the pitter-patter of thousands of feet. Sure enough, hundreds of rodent sized Monokuma bots--complete with whiskers wispy tails--scurried in through the library door, each trailing a wire. "Thaaank YOU!" Monokuma grasped all the wires at once, then bounded over to the pumpkin to tie the lines to her harness in imperceptible whirlwind. The lines tied tight, Monokuma gave the gourd's rotund side a slap. "Off ya go!" The bear shouted, and on cue, the 'mice' took off through the door once again, dragging the princess with her. The bulbous pumpkin at first got stuck in the frame, but the sheer multitude of rodents popped her out like a cork, pulling her down the hall. Makoto rushed out of the room to try to chase her down, but all he could hear was her joyful moans as she disappeared around a corner.

"Sonia..." Makoto said despondently before slowly retreating back into the library.

"So is the Princess like, gone?" Ibuki asked, a look of genuine concern on her face despite her lackadaisical phrasing.

"Nah, she's just going to the new holding area I've made for all the naughty children in my charge. You can check on them tomorrow if ya want, but right now youse kids need some proper shut eye. Don't wantcha to make any silly mistakes because of sleep deprivation, now do we?"

"Hm..." Kyoko was now rifling through the desk Sonia had been at, spying the yearbooks she had been going through before her 'incident'. "Perhaps Sonia was onto something..." The PROJECT OVID folder caught her eye, but before she could grab it Monokuma was already clutching it with his claws.

"Yoink! You didn't _really _think you'd be privy to this sort of information this early, did ya? That's not how Danganronpa works!"

"You're toying with us, bear," Peko scoffed, eyeing him narrowly. "We're just pawns in your sick game."

"Oh not just my game, madam~. I've got an accomplice you see. Not to give too much away, but it'd be _awfully _exciting if one of youse was actually working with me, wouldn't it? Puhuhuhu~."

"He's just trying to sow distrust," Celestia said simply. "Divide and conquer, it's a classic strategy."

"Pfft, like I need _strategy _to defeat a bunch of idiot teenagers! Anywho, this was all just food for thought, there'll be plenty of time for ya to chew it over tomorrow. Now, to bed with the lot of ya!"

"Oooh crap, that makes me hungry..." Akane moaned, rubbing her stomach as she turned to leave the room, several others following. A despondent Makoto looked to Kyoko, looking for any sign that there could be hope. The girl simply collected the books Sonia had been pouring over, handing one to him.

"If you want to help, read through these yearbooks. We may be able to pick up on the trail Sonia started. It's the greatest tribute we can pay to her sacrifice."

"R-right..." Makoto nodded, slightly biting his lip.

"And Makoto..."

"Y-yes?!"

"Please take Ms. Fukawa back to her room," she said, gesturing at the burgundy haired novelist-cum-murderer sprawled out unconscious on the floor.

"...right."

***

Celestia yawned, closing the door to her dorm behind her. Well, it had certainly been a 'wild' night, and she glad to finally be done with it. She began disassembling her gothic lolita facade; her fake ringlets, her ridiculously ornate dress, her nail extensions. She even washed off some of her alabaster body makeup, her skin taking on its normal beige tone as she lounged around her room in her underwear. Sure, the existence of Takeo Yasuhiro was an insignificant insect compared to Celestia Ludenberg, but every now and then she did enjoy tearing down the artifice, at least when she was alone, and right now she felt suffocated by the atmosphere of the school.

_Obviously some pervert is doing this to us_, she thought to herself. _But who is it?_

__It was then that she noticed the 'present' on her bed; a black and white envelope with a Hope's Peak Academy seal. Inherently curious, Celestia strode over to it, lifting it up to inspect it. There was something written above the seal: 'Do you wanna place the best of a lifetime?', with a caricature of Monokuma throwing craps dice next to it.

Celestia grinned ear to ear. _Who the hell does he think I am?_, she thought as she tore the seal. _I'm the Ultimate goddamn Gambler, Celestia Ludenberg~!_


End file.
